Ace Combat: The Infinity Archives
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: A list of files on the events, individuals, units (air, land, sea), location, organizations, politics, and etc of the post-Ulysses world. File 2: Special Autonomous Zones.
1. Aegir Fleet and TF118 Arrowblades

**Here is my new story: ****Ace Combat: The Infinity Archives, detailing units, organizations, politics, and etc. First up is the elite Aegir Fleet and UNF Task Force 118, this is what I think they'll be like in Ace Combat Infinity.**

* * *

Based out of the Farbanti Autonomous Zone, the Aegir "Invincible" Fleet was the largest USEA fleet formation by record. Though it's numbers and firepower didn't save them when UNF TaskForce 118 "Arrowblades" (supported by the UNF Pacific Fleet, ROK Fleet, US Third, and Seventh Fleets) raided this elite naval formation when it was transferred to Busan to blockade the Korean peninsula and the surrounding USEA occupied territories. It's fleet command ship was the USEA _Invincible_, an _Iowa_-class battleship.

* * *

Status: Sunk off of Busan, Republic of Korea, East Asia, USEA-occupied territory, c. April 23rd-May 1st, 2020; Operation: BLACK BEARD (HUNTING HAWK, EARLY BIRD, and ROUGH SEAS)

* * *

Fleet Commander: Fleet Admiral Hermann "Trench" Dietrich

Executive Commander: Admiral Tristan Isaacs

* * *

Aegir "Invincible" Fleet (based out of the Farbanti Autonomous Zone, East Asia); 190 vessels

1 _Gerald Ford_-class aircraft carrier

*USEA _Geofan_ (CVN-04)

3 _Nimitz_-class aircraft carriers (reclassified as fleet carriers)

6 _Kitty Hawk_-class aircraft carriers (reclassified as light carriers)

*USEA

6 _Admiral Kuznetsov_-class aircraft carriers (reclassified as escort carriers)

7 _Iowa_-class battleships

*USEA _Tanager_ (BBG-01) – Flagship, Battle Division 3

*USEA _Invincible_ (BBG-08) – Fleet Command Ship, Battle Division 1

*USEA _Yamato_ (BBG-02) – Flagship, Battle Division 2

*USEA _Musashi_ (BBG-16) – Flagship, Battle Division 7

*USEA _Bismarck_ (BBG-05) – Flagship, Battle Division 5

*USEA _Tirpitz_ (BBG-23) – Flagship, Battle Division 6

*USEA _Leviathan_ (BBG-31) – Flagship, Battle Division 4

8 _Kirov_-class battlecruisers

8 _Kara_-class large cruisers

9 _Ticonderoga_-class heavy guided missile cruisers

*USEA _Raven_ (CA-09)

*USEA _Condor_ (CA-57)

*USEA _Finch_ (CA-23)

*USEA _Magpie_ (CA-12)

*USEA _Sparrow_ (CA-46)

10 _Hatakaze_-class guided missile cruisers

*USEA _Kolga_ (CL-41)

*USEA _Fenris_ (CL-98)

*USEA _Beluga_ (CL-56)

*USEA _Lazuli_ (CL-45)

15 _Arleigh Burke_-class guided missile destroyers

23 _Cassard_-class guided missile frigates

*USEA _Herne_ (DDE-096)

*USEA _Taisch_ (DDE-107)

*USEA _Thiassi_ (DDE-034)

27 _La Fayette_-class guided missile frigates

35 _Oliver Hazard Perry_-class guided missile frigates

2 _Mistral_-class amphibious assault ships

2 _Wasp_-class amphibious assault ships

6 _San Giorgio_-class amphibious transport docks

3 _Buffalo Soldier_-class container ships

1 _Mars_-class combat stores ship

2 _Scinfaxi_-class submarines

*USEA _Scinfaxi_ (SSV-01)

*USEA _Hrimfaxi_ (SSV-02)

16 _Los Angeles_-class submarines

*USEA _Beowulf π_ (SSG-78)

*USEA _Beowulf ν_ (SSG-16)

*USEA _Beowulf_ _Ω_ (SSG-07)

*USEA Beowulf ξ (SSG-32)

* * *

Task Force 118 "Arrowblades"

*Bone Arrow Squadron (Arrows Air Defense and Security; F-22A Raptor, F-16F Fighting Falcon, EF-2000 Typhoon)

*19th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Ridgebacks" (United Nations Air Force; ASF-X Ridgebacks)

*57th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Javelin" (United Nations Air Force; F-15C Eagle)

*102nd Tactical Fighter Squadron "Rapier" (United Nations Air Force; F/A-18F Super Hornet)

*26th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Saber" (United Nations Air Force; F-15E Strike Eagle)

*28th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Garuda" (United Nations Air Force; F-22A Raptor)

*15th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Minotaur" (United Nations Air Force; F-16C Fighting Falcon)

*34th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Cerberus" (United Nations Air Force; Mirage 2000-5)

*5th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Devil" (United Nations Air Force; A-10 Thunderbolt II)

*48th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Warwolf" (United States Air Force; F-22A Raptor, F/A-18F Super Hornet, F-35 Lightning II)

*61st Bomber Squadron "Razor" (United States Air Force; F-22A Raptor)

*147th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Tiger" (United States Air Force; F-14D Super Tomcat)

*298th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Coyote" (United States Air Force; F/A-18F Super Hornet)

*21st Tactical Fighter Squadron "Sorcerer" (United States Air Force; F-15 S/MTD Eagle)

*32nd Tactical Fighter Squadron "Wizard" (United States Air Force; F/A-18C Hornet)

*72nd Air Force Unit "Lion Team" (French Air Force; Mirage 2000-5)

*66th Air Force Unit "Galm Team" (French Air Force; F-22A Raptor)

*4th Air Force Unit "Crow Team" (French Air Force; F-22A Raptor)

*156th Tactical Fighter Wing "Aquila, Yellow Squadron" (Federal German Air Force Special Operations Group; Su-37 Terminator)

*84th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Schnee" (Federal German Air Force; F-14D Super Tomcat)

*52nd Tactical Fighter Squadron "Rot" (Federal German Air Force; EF-2000 Typhoon)

*23rd Tactical Fighter Squadron "Gelb" (Federal German Air Force; Su-37 Terminator)

*134th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Grabacr" (Federal German Air Force; F-15 S/MTD Eagle)

*295th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Ofnir" (Federal German Air Force; F-15 S/MTD Eagle, Su-35 Super Flanker)

*178th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Grun" (Federal German Air Force; F/A-18C Hornet)

*306th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Schwarze" (Federal German Air Force Special Operations Group; MIG-31 Foxhound)

*45th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Gault" (Federal German Air Force Special Operations Group; Su-47 Berkut)

*126th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Silber" (Federal German Air Force; F-4E Phantom II, F-16C Fighting Falcon)

*419th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Fenrir" (Federal German Naval Air Force; Su-33 Flanker-D)

*51st Tactical Fighter Squadron "Indigo" (Federal German Naval Air Force; JAS-39C Gripen)

*11th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Espada" (Royal Spanish Air Force; EF-2000 Typhoon)

*Antares Squadron "The Red Scorpion" (Martinez Security; F-22A Raptor)

*Varcolac Squadron "Werewolf" (Martinez Security; F-16C Fighting Falcon)

* * *

**Hope you like this.**


	2. The Special Autonomous Zones

**Hey guys here is a list of the Special Autonomous Zones around the world, includes the countries from the Mainstream universe.**

* * *

Special Autonomous Zone of the United Republic of North America: Osea; capital city: Oured

Special Autonomous Zone of the Federative Republic of Brazil &amp; Republic of Paraguay: Leseath; capital city: Alendai

Special Autonomous Zone of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela &amp; Republic of Colombia: Erusea; capital city: Farbanti

Special Autonomous Zone of the Kingdom of Spain &amp; Portuguese Republic: Sapin; capital city: Gran Rudigo

Special Autonomous Zone of the Federal Republic of Germany: Belka; capital city: Dinsmark

Special Autonomous Zone of the Federal Republic of Germany &amp; Republic of Poland: Ustio; capital city: Directus

Special Autonomous Zone of the United Republic of Czechoslovakia: Wielvakia; capital city: Vitava

Special Autonomous Zone of the Commonwealths of Australia &amp; New Zealand: North Point; capital city: New Birmingham

Special Autonomous Zone of the French &amp; Italian Republics: Emmeria; capital city: Gracemeria

Special Autonomous Zone of the State of Japan: Ugellas; capital city: Axel Bay

Special Autonomous Zone of the United Republic of China: Verusa; capital city: Shangdu

Special Autonomous Zone of the Argentine Republic &amp; Republic of Chile: Aurelia; capital city: Griswall

Special Autonomous Zone of the Kingdom of Norway: Nordennavic; capital city: Fensalir

Special Autonomous Zone of the Russian Federation: Estovakia; capital city: Pythiapolis

Special Autonomous Zone of the Russian Federation &amp; Republic of Kazakstan: Yuktobania; capital city: Cinigrad

Special Autonomous Zone of the Russian Federation &amp; Republic of Ukraine: Iyuli; capital city: Iyuli City

* * *

**I hope you like the detailed list of the Special Autonomous Zones, and IT'S THE SUMMERTIME.**


End file.
